Sharp Shooter, Ace's return
by IZ Techz IZ
Summary: The Sequel to Sharp shooter is here. This story focuses on a Lucario-Morph who goes by the name Kyler. His life throws unexpected events at him that will be frightening but rewarding as he and his father battle through daily life as well as facing new encounters with old enemies. Will Kyler be able to cope with these changes?


**Techz: walks in and starts narrating;**

 **Hello again and welcome to the second instalment to the Sharp shooter series (Don't know If I should make another afterwards…) this was a request by ThisGuyLovesSubbyLucario and has turned into a two shot. I hope you enjoy.**

 **This whole story is based around lemons and violence so you have been warned!**

 **(Btw, I will refer to Poke-morphs as morphs for simplicity)**

 **Techz: well, you happy Vennus? You legacy continues through another generation.**

 **Vennus: I only wish that Salem was still here to see it with me… he would be so happy right now.**

 **Techz: I wish I could make people immortal… but I'm just stuck here behind a font until the end of time. I hope this story gives you closure Vennus.**

 **Vennus: Me too man, me too.**

 **Techz: Without further ado, here is part two!**

* * *

It had been twenty seven years. Vennus and Salem had adopted a son. They lived full happy lives. Unfortunately Salem passed away two years ago. His frail body aged faster than humans which ultimately spelled his fate. Vennus was now fifty four and was still going but had been lonely without his Salem by his side.

Kyler understood that he was an adopted Pokémon hybrid, one part human three part Lucario. He went to the local high school of barrow, was entering his last year and was an outcast in the town. Locals were friendly but his only friend was the local store clerk named Jacob. Poke-morphs were first introduced when a new type of pill meant that cross breading was possible with almost all Pokémon instead of a very select few that would end up either Pokémon or human. A new variety of people came around with varying degrees of breed. Japan was scared that such ability would cause further racial divide but was surprised when humanity welcomed them with open arms and accepted them. Pokémon were respected in varying degrees based on species whereas morph got the status of any other human. Kyler wasn't a people's person and he spent most of his time alone.

Kyler was slightly taller than Vennus. He possessed the pale face of a human but the nose, ears and ruby gem eyes of a Lucario. His body adorned short blue hair below his neck, spreading over his almost human figure, paws replaced normal feet and a bushy unkempt tail sat behind him. He looked at the mirror, his reflection looked back as he combed his jet black hair. Wrapping a towel around himself he walked out the bathroom and moved towards his bedroom. He walked past his father sitting on the couch watching some movie about a war and how a couple try to flee to a different country only to be tracked by some agent. His father couldn't get over the death of his wife who he loved dearly. Sale was a great mother while she was around. "You doing ok?" he asked Vennus as he sat there with a crushed soda can in his right hand while staring at the screen above the fireplace. He was a shell of his former glory, a broken man. He still obsessed about her every day.

Kyler sighed as he entered his bedroom. He started up his computer which instantly flicked to a photo of himself, Vennus and his mother. Each face painted with a smile as the morph shouted "This statement is false." The screen slid into the desktop. Kyler walked towards the closet and pulled out a pair of black jeans and t-shirt, throwing them on the desk. Today was a new day as he got ready to head school. He clothed himself before slinging his Dark type themed satchel over his shoulder and placed his Bluetooth earpiece in and linked it to his phone. His ensemble was complete and he was ready to go for the last year at high school.

"Bye dad, see you later." He closed the door and walked down the street towards the High school that he knew. He selected the song 'Crave you' [available on YouTube] and started jogging. Kyler jumped up and reached for a random neighbours gutter, pulling himself up and running up the sloped roof. He vaulted over the top and slid down the rooftop before jumping into the next yard. He leaped up onto the next roof and ran as fast as he could before repeating the vault and skated on his paws as he smiled with contempt. He was alive as he hopped the next fence. He skid around the back of the house. A Growlith sat inside a large glass door. A casual "sup?" was exchanged as he used a well-placed trampoline to get over a particularly tall fence.

He arrived at the building sometime later with a slight breathlessness to him. As he had no close friends, he walked in about half an hour early and sat at the dinner waiting for the first bell to ring by himself. He knew people in his year but wasn't confident enough to approach them as he didn't feel as if her knew how to hold a decent conversation. He was caught up in his thoughts as the bell sounded. He strolled casually to class.

Noticing a blue streak across his vision, Kyler waved and looking awkwardly at a half Glaceon morph called Rachel who said "hi" to him while with a group of other girls. She was attractive but he didn't know what she wanted as she looked at him with an uncertain smile so he just waved back and continued to walk to the door of his classroom, stopped the music playing in his ears as he grasped the handle. The door swung open as he spotted the teacher, an old-ish man sitting behind a large oak desk. It took a few minutes for everyone else to arrive but when it they did, class started.

"Right, welcome back for another year, class, we have a lot to do this year, do we all have our brains with us today?" the old professor said as he looked at the depressed bunch of moping teens. Some gave woeful moans of yesses one maybe and the rest gave out a deafening silence. "Before we start today's class of the year, I would like to introduce two new students. Please give these two a warm welcome."

Sitting in the middle of the class was a strategic move of Kyler's. He got a good view, wasn't suspicious to the Prof as to draw attention to his doodling of some fairly decent manga and less people sat there, giving him solitude but for now it let him see the front with only minor obstructions. He was glad he could see.

She was something that words can't describe... He would try anyway. She was clearly a British transfer with golden hair that waved before sitting above waist height, beautiful curves made her body gorgeous with good ample C cups and her eyes that sat on a flawless face. Her glowing sky blue eyes showed promise and hope as they stared at him. 'Oh crap she's staring at me!' he looked towards the other person, an Absol morph. He looked like a friendly guy but seemed uncomfortable and somewhat out of place. A couple other guys had their eyes on the first transfer… he had to have her, he didn't know why but he had to.

"First off, here is Ren, why don't you tell us about yourself?" She seemed unfazed as she thought for a second. "Well as you already know my name is Ren" the way her voice slid out of her mouth in a heavenly tone. "I am originally from Scotland" 'close enough.' "but moved up here with my family as my father has business to do, I don't really know anyone here and hope that we could get along." 'She is still looking at me!' I didn't hear the other guys speech as I was too busy trying to not get caught staring at her. "Well we have a few vacant spaces… there is one next to Kyler and one next to Jesse, take you pick" 'Arceus help the person that sits next to Jesse. He is notorious for his weirdness, he is even stranger than I am.' Ren rushed forwards ahead of the poor morph and swayed towards my row and shuffled into the desk next to mine. She had a very strong sweet scent of cherries that tickled the back of Kyler's nose.

She swivelled in her seat to face the Lucario morph "So what's your name?" Her eyes were darting all over him. It made Kyler self-conscious as he sat at the mercy of her gaze. "Pardon?" was all he could reply with a dumbfounded look. She giggled to herself as the Lucario just sat there looking through her and into space. He was going to be great fun… if he ever came around. "Oh! Hi, I'm Kyler." He regained his calm and carefree composure as this magnificent divine being sat beside him. He held out a hand and she shook it warmly before he withdrew his hand and held it himself. "So you're from around here?" Her question was answered by a brief nod. "Would it be ok if I touched your ears?"

'What… Why did she ask that? Does she just go around willy-nilly asking to feel others ears like "hey we just met, let me touch every non-human area to check that you're the real deal." Kyler was being irrational again. He also didn't want to disappoint her, I mean she's really cute and they were already friends, Right?

His mind snapped back to reality to see the same girl just looking at him patiently while waiting for a response. "Sure I guess?" She let out a yay of joy as she delved both her hands onto the outings of his soft furry ears. 'Oh my Arceus. It feels amazing' He moaned internally as he was being turned on by this sensation, it was all new to him. He held his breath to avoid any awkward noises from escaping. She continued massaging every square millimetre of fur he had on the pointed ears of his. The teacher interrupted their touchy feely session. "Right now for today's psychology class were going to learn about relationships and why we have them…" Ren stopped her massage to the disappointment of Kyler as he crossed his legs to hide a problem of his. He never knew that he could be aroused by such a simple act, he would have to remember that for later.

Ren looked at the now flustered Lucario morph who sat looking aimlessly at the desk with his ears drooping forwards, confused as he thought about the new girl that just shows up out of the blue and acts like their best friends or something, he doesn't have a problem with it. He just wanted to know why she is doing this. To him of all people. He didn't have time to ask.

"The basic principles of a relationship can be summed into a triangular theory of love, developed by psychologist Robert Sternberg and consisting of three parts. Does anyone have any ideas as to what they may be?" Kyler wasn't sure what a relationship even was never mind the whole love business. "Is one of them commitment?" it was the Rachel who had answered. She waved again at Kyler, he waved back before turning back to the board "Yes excellent, now does anyone else know the second segment?" It was the class clowns turn to respond "A nice, hard rutting!" Kyle got this joke but found it hard from humorous the same could not be said for all the guys as some laughed while the gals just rolled their eyes in disapproval, a silent network of shunning.

"No Alex. I didn't even now you would be capable of knowing what that was, never mind the capacity to put that into words. You must be a genius! In fact go show the head what you know. Go brag to him about your oversized pornography stash and how you have problem with your cat declining your offers." The man retorted with a calm yet sharp tone. The class just looked at Alex as the kid realised that no burn heal could save him now as he packed and walked out of the lesson with his head hanging low, disruptions aside the class went on. Ren correctly guessed the last one to be Passion, she seemed a little too happy about her success and Kyler picked up on this.

The day went by rather quickly after all that. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't stop thinking about Ren. They talked about several things like their favourite foods, places and Pokémon. She said that she liked fighting type and adores the Lucario evolution line. 'Is she trying to flirt with me?' The class seemed to flash by and before he knew it she said her goodbyes and slipped him a piece of paper as she left. Kyler picked it up and looked at the note inside.

It was her mobile number.

He struck gold! She just left him with the piece of paper in his hands. He left the class and headed to the exit the school. He only got a few corridors down before "Pst." It was the same Rachel as earlier. 'Why is she still here?' She ran up and approached him, looking at him with sapphire eyes before asking "Hey, I noticed that we haven't talked much at all... and was wondering if we could meet sometime, just to get to know each other?" She looked at Kyler with a worried gaze. Was she worried? I mean, yeah that was a little upfront but he didn't think there was any need to worry unless… 'She is asking me out on a date, isn't she? "Yeah… Sure, I don't have anything that happening tonight. Where exactly do you want to meet?" She smiled and said "My place at seven!" she whipped out her phone before showing me on maps. "Ok… I will see you there." She ran down the corridor leaving a very confused Kyler to himself, he was a little off put by this encounter. Usually nobody talks to him and now two people are being all friendly, something is definitely up.

* * *

 **2 hours later – Rachel's house**

* * *

It looked like every other house from the outside. Kyler hoped this was the right one. He went up and knocked the door with three solid thunks. He waited for a bit before knocking again. Still no response. "Hello Kyler is that you?" he heard it from inside, followed by a blue blur coming down the stairs. "Give me a minute." it was Rachel's voice. The door swung open and she invited him in from the cold.

He had never ever talked to Rachel until she reached out to him today. Her name had been learnt through her friends calling her out in school, the most they had communicated had been awkward smiles and waving. He knew little about her and now she invites him over, strange indeed. "If you put your coat there and shoes bellow and follow me upstairs." Kyler did as he was told and followed her up slowly, admiring the view of tight jeans.

I think that a description of Rachel is required. She was a tall slim build with a rather long tail and a double B abode. Her face looked almost completely like that of a Glaceon with long ears drooping down. Her skin wasn't covered in fur like his but instead was tinted light blue. She wore slim jeans and a tight navy tank top. Her skin felt cold as she dragged him the rest of the way past the landing and into her room.

The walls were an ice blue hue. Her floor was one big white carpet. She had a king sized bed with a marine coloured sheet. A smart desk sat at the furthest corner, its screen welcomed Rachel and questioned about the guest. There was a closet door left ajar and another door leading to… He didn't know.

"So what is it you needed me for?" Kyler asked while standing at the doorway. "Wait there." She walked through the second door to a personal ensuite with a pile of folded clothes in her hand. Kyler strode over to the desk and looked at the screen. It had the usual icons for browsing and stuff, the background showing a group of four. There was a younger version of the Glaceon morph next to an even younger Vaporeon wedged between a young man and an Espeon morph. He looked at the door before looking at the screen. Surely a browse of the web wouldn't hurt… Nope, he clicked on the web browser, he spotted open tabs that had loaded from a previous session. He noted the type of _content_ , actually more the characters depicted. 'Are they? Oh my… and he is, gross!' He found it a little disturbing and was halfway through the video when he had to close the tab.

He closed it just in time too. The door clicked as the lock was resigned from duty. The door swung open and there Rachel stood. A dress that matched her skin loosely hung from her shoulders. It lagged just behind her before catching up with her walk. It pronounced every feature of her body and had a level of transparency that showed off her undergarments. 'Don't release your inner pervert Kyler, you can do this!' He looked at her and she spoke "I know something we could do while you're here." She stated innocently.

* * *

 **Later that evening, around 10pm**

* * *

They had spent the time watching Netflix and relaxing 'well this is a little more than disappointing, I thought she might open up. Am I'm I thinking too soon? Maybe she needs some time.' Before they knew it, it was dark out. They could both be seen sitting on a sofa, Kyler sitting slouched back with Rachel leaning towards him on the two-seater as their romantic chick flick ended. Kyler took a look at his watch as his father was strict when it came to time, keeping things to an almost militaristic style "Well, it's ten and I need to be home soon so I have to go now… I'll see you around?" Rachel nodded with disappointment as she rises from the sofa and guides him to the door reluctantly, making small talk on how she enjoyed his company while it lasted. She waved to him as Kyler left, looking back and doing the same with that awkward grin that he has. "I enjoyed today, we could do it again some other time if you like?" She was honest but regret was evident in her tone "Yeah, sure. I will talk to you tomorrow about it." Kyler felt unusually cold around her. He turned and started walking away with a slow tread as his feet drug against the thick snow.

* * *

 **Five minutes later – some icy street**

* * *

He was halfway home. He slowly padded across the icy and frozen roads. His phone rang loudly, surprising him as he slipped backwards onto his spine. "Ouch…" he reeled in pain as he lay in the middle of the road. He took out his phone and looked at the caller ID. It was Ren? But how? "Hello?" he asked to the phone. "Hey what's up?" Ironic really. "Just looking at the stars." He stated as he got up and continued walking, adding "hey, I was wondering… How'd you get my number?" He listened to a small laughing fit before he got an answer "I saw you walk into your house…" He was spooked by this "You live down the street from me and I saw you walk in. I went over to see you but you weren't there, so I asked your father for your number and he gave it. He said you would be out until ten so I waited to call you." Still kind of stalkerish but at least it was a valid point. "So when can I come over?"

'She is up to something and I can't figure out what!' he thought back to their petting session in class and didn't think any harm of it. Maybe she knew what she was doing. "Meet at my place in fifteen?" He was only five minutes away but wanted time to prepare. "Cool, see you then." The line abruptly cut, leaving the Umbreon to his thoughts. 'Why is everyone paying attention to me now? Did I do something noteworthy to grab these girls attention?" He ran over different scenarios in his head and before he knew it he was unlocking the front door.

"Hey Dad, I'm back." He walked through to see his father lounging as usual. He had probably had an 'ok' day at work as usual. "Is it ok if a friend of mine comes over for a while?" Finally he moved his head away from the T.V "Sure, just make sure she doesn't do anything weird or intrusive to what I'm doing." A simple but doable term.

I went towards my room and promptly turned everything on [we all do that, don't deny it] and went over to the kitchen to grab some snacks. "Ah the vital ingredient to a good time" he muttered to himself as he went back to his room. He threw the bag of Doritos and some cans of coke cola onto the single bed that doubled as a sofa. He loaded up a smart T.V and put it to the main menu.

He heard it clearly with his heightened senses. The door was lightly knocked several times before his Dad stated "Son your girlfriend is here." Kyler blushed but regained himself quickly. He was a little nervous, he wanted to impress but not be so obvious about it. Walking towards the door he looked through the viewer to see none other than Ren herself standing in what was now a light snow fall.

"Hey Ren, what's up?" She shook her boots off before walking in. "Hey Kyler, not much. What about you?" He asked for her coat before hanging it over a hook nearby, revealing a loose shirt with a pair of even looser joggers. "I was just round at Rachel's, just got back actually." Ren seemed a little off after this before saying "Oh… I didn't know you and her were a thing." He was quick to correct Ren "No. She just invited me over and we just did Netflix and chill." This worried her… "Oh no! Not _Netflix and chill_ , we literally watched Netflix while… you know what… I give up." At lease she enjoyed his confusion. She laughed and wasn't as uptight about the situation as she realised she had a chance with him. He showed her around his humble home. The cabin was not much, just a kitchen, living room, bathroom, cellar and two bedrooms, one being his, the other his Dads. "And finally… My room, Tada!" He swung the door open to reveal the medium sized room. She looked around the room, focusing on the floor, walls and bed. "Nice bed" It was a dark blue one with a black ring around the sides of the rectangular duvet.

We had sat in front of the T.V and had started up a good old Nintendo Wii. It was a century old and the only reason it still ran was because of his mother. He didn't play it much after her death but wasn't going to shy away from being victorious in Mario cart.

* * *

 **Several hours later**

* * *

A snow storm had built up outside, they had gotten into the twelfth tournament and Kyler's had been decimated. The last item at the last minute ensured his defeat again for the end of the race. "Ugh… Ren, why you no let me win?" he exclaimed with the meme voice, she tried to giggle but chocked on the can of cola that she was drinking. She knew enough internet references to know what he was going in about. She was half laughing her ass of half gaging on the bubbles. Her white shirt had been stained as she recovered, coughing violently as she calmed to realise the soiled clothing. "Ack bugger!" Escaped her mouth as she looked at Umbreon morph prancing around with a victory dance.

"Kyler one, Ren…" "About two hundred. Help me clear this up, would you." She ceased his frolicking with her attitude and so he went to his wardrobe to find any spare shirts. It was washing day tomorrow so he should a few things… He only had one piece of clothing left. The cheesiest, most ridiculous and unforgivable Umbreon onesie. It was a gift from a cousin for a birthday. Oh how he wished he had something else. "I'm sorry, but I don't have any spare clothes that you could wear."

She wasn't buying it. "Move aside I'm sure you have…" She started at it for a good while, looking up and down, mouth ever so slightly agape. She moved suddenly and grabbed it before running to the bathroom. "No, no! You can't wear that!" Kyler protested while chasing her. Too late. She had locked the door and a zipping could be heard. He sighed in defeat before heading back to his room after coming away from the front doors window which he had looked out.

'How is she getting home now? She is in an onesie… My onesie! She can't go waltzing outside, even with a jacket on, she would freeze in the blizzard out there.' She walked in a moment later while in the Umbreon themed clothing. It was ever so slightly too tight around the chest, making her cleavage well presented as they bulged against the artificial fur. Kyler had to stop himself in order to clear his head, his ears pointed back while her golden hair flowed gently, she stood mere feet from him. To say he wasn't having lewd thoughts would be the biggest lie he had ever told.

"Son I'm heading in for the night so…" Vennus saw what was happening as he told them he hitting the hay. "Just be quiet with whatever you two are planning." He headed out again and quickly shut the door. They both blushed as they tried to move on from the awkward silence. "Pity about the snow storm, guess I'm sleeping with you tonight." Ren stated in a matter of fact fashion, shrugging before jumping on the bed and yawning. It was late and he was getting tired but there was no way possible that he could sleep with her, he had a rather big problem forming both in his mind and in his pants.

Ren saw his hesitation and devised a plan to get Kyler over next to her "If you wanted to, I could…" she looked away with her adorable face as she contemplated her next move. "Massage your ears… but only if you want me to?" Kyler just stood there thinking briefly about her offer. 'Cute girl plus massage does not equal sleeping without _that_ , it's fact' He mulled it over. She looked at him with disappointment at his silent uncertainty, so she started turning over.

"Fine, if you don't want me too…" "No, no, no. It's not that I just…" "Great!" he couldn't finish as Ren jumped up and dragged him down onto the bed, starting her ministration. Poor Kyler had fallen into her trap.

He tried his best to hold back but moaned audibly as she started rubbing her hands all over his ears. "Oh Arceus, w-what are you…" Kyler was lost in pure bliss as she toyed with his will. "That turns you on, doesn't it?" She whispered seductively in his ear. He looked to her wide eyed to see her smiling deviously. "Look, I will be honest. I like you a lot… Actually…" Ren looked right into his eyes and mustered the courage to say it. "I love you Kyler, since the moment I laid my eyes on you, I want to be with you, be yours." She came right up to his ear and whispered the last part under her breath "and I want to be your mate." Kyler looked completely taken back as she revealed her feelings. 'We both like each other!' There was only one thing he could say in order to make his dream come true "I Love you too." Kyler pulled them into a hot kiss as they both lay in each other's hold. Ren's hands wandered around his chest while they both made out, Kyler started with simple movements progressing to more intimate gestures. Air was the ultimate demise of the make-out session. "C-could we?" she asked before moving off the couch. Kyler responded to her need to be with him, a simple "Sure" made Ren smile in glee as she sat on top of him.

* * *

 **/!\ Lemons ahead no like, no watch**

* * *

Kyler felt a new emotion push forth, it wasn't subtle like the love before, it was a raw lust that consumed his thoughts. He watched her go down on her knees as she submitted to his desires.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked while pulling his jeans, the shirt joined the pile of clothing that Ren had created on top of her own. Now for his undergarments, Ren pulled them down slowly, teasing them both as his prize came into view. It sprang to attention as it hung at a nice eight and a half inches, the black appendage widening to a two and a bit inch knot.

To say he was huge was an understatement. Ren grabbed it carefully in her hands, feeling the weight of it while examining the tip and base, jacking him off all at the same time. "How'd it get so big?" Kyler blushed but was quickly drawn back to the pleasure. She rubbed faster, adding her mouth in order to taste him. Kyler moaned through gritted teeth as Ren worked her tongue around his cock. He was loving every move, every stroke, every feeling that would bring him to his sweet release. "R-Ren I-I'm g-g…" She removed her head from his lap and groped his rod faster. "Hush, just let it happen." She smiled at him lovingly while awaiting his seed. It was sudden and messy as he blew his load all over her face and down onto her chest and belly, staining the black fur. He was so ecstatic to be doing it with the person who he loved the most and to have her enjoying it too. Ren wanted more.

She wiped the fluids off her face before licking each sticky finger clean. He stood up as she did and helped her take off the soiled onesie. He unzipped the front to reveal her double C-cups patiently crammed in the holding of velvet cloth. "No bra?" Kyler hadn't expected that. "It would only get in the way." It was clear that she had been planning. Pulling the front zip further down revealed her pussy. He pulled the shoulders down to fully remove the Ren from her dark prison. She was ever so slightly shorter than him by a couple of inches, her breasts hung free as he stared at her body. "I know I may not be…" "Flawless" It was Kyler's turn to correct Ren as he grabbed her waist and spun her onto the bed. She lay on her back and let him take over.

She playfully teased Kyler while her legs sat apart, giving the almighty view of her snatch. She placed a few fingers on her flower and rubbed slowly, this display made both of them even hornier than before. The Lucario morph took hold of his throbbing canine member and before walking towards Ren he gave it a few quick pumps, moving to align it with Ren's eager squirming. She spread her lips apart so that Kyler could get it in in one go. He rested against Ren and looked at her ocean like eyes, asking if it was ok to start. A small nod and he plunged in, breaking her barrier, she let out a small yelp "Oh my Arceus! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you!" Kyler was unsure whether to pull out as blood leaked slowly down her round plump ass before staining the bed. It took a moment for Ren to recover, she let him go on "g-go" she requested to Kyler who was still embedded within her. He took over as he continues to piston slowly. It didn't take long for Ren to start moaning, Kyler picking up on this and going faster, eliciting a few gasps of excitement.

He went faster and harder, Ren groaned into his motions as their hips made rhythmic claps in time with Kyler's efforts. "K-Kyler-r, k-kno-ot me!" It was a cry of desperation as he took it further. He grabbed her legs tighter so that he could go harder, a few more fast thrusts. For the final he went as hard and as deep as he could go. His length slid all the way in before his knot squeezed through with an audible pop, holding her where she was and ensuring that they were mates. His knot filled her completely, a bump was visible as she had stretched quite a bit to accommodate Kyler's girth.

No words were exchanged, instead they went in for one final fiery passionate kiss. Kyler bent over Ren, rolling them to where they were side by side. They broke the kiss with a strain of saliva breaking in time with the couple. Ren shifted towards her Lucario, feeling every movement they made as they stayed steadfast. "I love you Kyler." She half said, half lulled as she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

 **End of lemon**

* * *

They lay in each other's hold, Ren asleep while Kyler lay there enjoying her company. He dwelled over her boldness, the fact she openly admitted to him on the first day. Sure it felt a little rushed but he didn't regret anything. Kyler moved his maw towards her forehead, licking it once before resting his head there. He dreamt nothing as he fell into a peaceful unconscious state.

* * *

 **Next day**

* * *

There was a loud knocking followed by the front door being opened, Kyler opened his eyes… Ren was gone. She had left him or so he thought. She stood in her jeans and a rather revealing bra, not that he was complaining. "What's happening?" Kyler groggily sat up, lifting himself towards Ren who took him in for a hug. "My father is here." He snapped awake as his 'oh shit, I'm dead' alarm went off in his head.

Vennus could be heard in the hallway talking to another very gruff sounding man. Kyler thought about his options, peering out the door to see the damage. Vennus was in a stand-off with another man who looked comparable to Walter White but with hair and no moustache. They both stood with respective rifles pointed at one another. They both looked like they were about to fire off at one another. The stand-off lasted a good two minutes as Vennus thought he recognised this man.

Vennus threw his gun down with Ren's father doing the same, grins plastering their faces. "Vennus!" "Ace, man long time no see!" They both did some form of handshake before doing their greetings. Ren and Kyler looked at each other with confusion but they were comforted by the fact that bullets weren't flying everywhere. Both me were retired veterans and knew how wield their toys.

"So, is Ren here? She said something about coming over here to see a guy?" Ace stood while looking behind Vennus to see his little girl standing next to a Lucario with some humanlike features. Ren ran forth and grabbed her father for a hug. "Don't worry dad, I'm fine and next time _don't_ bring that thing to peoples doors." She was referring to the rifle of his. Vennus called out to Kyler "Hey Kyler, come and meet a long lost friend of mine." The Lucario stepped forwards, he was glad he had at least put on a pair of joggers… Ren stuck her tongue out playfully while pulling Kyler's phone out a jean pocket. The two fathers looked at this display. Vennus recognised Kyler's phone and the old man's look gave Ace enough information to confirm his suspicions.

The two pairs were in separate rooms, Ace and Vennus occupied the kitchen while the youth were in Kyler's room. "Hey Ace, What happened after we last met. You were at the bar and then left me and…" Vennus peered a head at the closed bedroom door "Salem, Just up and left? Ace laughed before looking back at his friend. "Spotted some government agents. They had spotted me but not you two, would have loved to chat more but if they noticed the three of us then I would have revealed you before you could have left… Where did you even park that fancy plane thing the Salem loved?" Vennus motioned out of a window towards an abandoned mining facility. "Might give Kyler the keys soon but I don't want to ruin the surprise. So how is Clara?" The two conversed since their last encounter.

Salem had to acquire some trinkets before they left. They had been made enemy of the states and there was no better place to hide but in their hats. Ace survived the shot, touched by Vennus and Salem's story he changed. He found himself fleeing constantly but was sure that he had finally lost the goons. "Great minds think alike!" Vennus concluded the talk as they both headed out, checking up on the two teens before leaving.

Kyler was sitting with Ren in his lap, leaning into one another as they watched the fourth Kill Bill movie. Ren was sporting on the violent behaviour while curling into Kyler's hold. She moved up to kiss him in the same passionate way that they always did, they moved their tongues around each other's teeth, the taste of last night's activities still there. Ren broke the kiss, jumping up and scanning the house before coming back into the room, closing the door before stating "They are both gone… You thinking what I'm thinking?" Ren seductively gestured for Kyler to please her.

* * *

 **Prologue;**

* * *

Vennus gave Kyler the keys to the craft when he was twenty. Kyler and Ren lived together in the small town that they had always lived in, happily going day by day. All good things don't last.

Kyler had walked in with Ren to a horrible sight when they walked through Aces front door to meet two agents. They both had to leave, they had no choice. They settled for a nice little cottage in Scotland, It was a simple two story that was cold for most of the year but this didn't stop them from raising their two daughters and one son.

* * *

"Hey quit it you two, you terrorise him enough already!" Kyler scooped up the Riolu in his hands, placing him on his shoulders before running down the beach. "C'mon honey, you have to let him run by himself, the girls need a chance!" Ren puts her book down and decides that 'If the boy gets help from Kyler then its girls unite!' She runs towards a small girl, picking her up and running after Kyler.

Kyler turned past Ren and started to run past the ocean. "Oh no!" A Riolu jumped out the water and tripped the two guys. They both let out their respective ouches. "Why did you do that sis?" The pout that the little Riolu made was adorable. "Because I'm a ninja!" Ren had put the troublemaker in her arms down and admired the pile on the floor. A wind picked up, clouds looming overhead.

"Quick, back to the house!" Kyler started running with Fin and Kate in tow, the small girl holding on to her father's hand in order to keep up. Ren slowly walked to the house, carrying the beach towels in a basket with various other things. Innes offered to help but Ren just told her to catch up with the others.

She watched as the youngest of the three ran towards the trio, making it to the cottage. Ren watched as each child got ushered in. Ren smiled and thought to herself 'What a goofball.'

 **Techz: Well that is the second instalment of the Sharp Shooter series, please be sure to leave any comments or rants about characters or plot that you found good or irksome. *looks around* Man it's lonely in here.**

 **Techz out!**


End file.
